Mal Comienzo, Buen Final
by Nian
Summary: YAOI!.Universo Alterno. One Shot. RuHana. Una cita a ciegas le hizo suponer que era una broma, y se equivoco con el pelirrojo, pero despues del maltendido y las consecuencias, tal vez no sea demasiado tarde. Lemon.


Mal comienzo, Buen final

RuHana

Por Nian

N/A: Universo Alterno.

—————————————————————

Se miraba al espejo una y otra vez, no le convencía su atuendo, era demasiado insinuante, era como gritar su desesperación por conseguir pareja, y no eran tantas sus ansias, el solo quería amar de nuevo y no solo llamar la atención.

—De verdad crees que me veo bien? – pregunto incrédulo el pelirrojo que se miraba al espejo una y otra vez.

—Hanamichi, te vez increíblemente bien, como puedes dudar de mi juicio?

—Solo digo que este atuendo grita por mí que estoy desesperado y no es así.

—Ah no?

—No, no es verdad. Yo solo quiero tener una pareja y no un revolcón de una noche.

—Y quien te dice que tu cita de hoy no es el amor de tu vida? – pregunto el chico de sonrisa eterna.

—Supongo que puedes tener razón y que después del sexo, si es que lo hay, nos podemos enamorar y descubrir que somos compatibles para algo mas, pero... con este atuendo realmente no creo que el amigo de tu novio me tome en serio, todo lo contrario, tal vez hasta pueda creer que soy un... un...

—Un qué?

—Un "ya sabes" qué...

—Nop, No se "qué" y ya no importa por que ya se te hace tarde, vamos – sabia que mentía pero para que ya no dudara lo empujo hacia la salida de la habitación del pelirrojo y lo vio caminar por detrás, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por una tela demasiado ceñida a sus largas piernas, y su pantalón a la cadera, dejaba ver aquel tatuaje en forma de flecha hacia abajo que por una apuesta perdida, el pelirrojo tuvo que hacerse.

Si, definitivamente vestido con aquella camisa sin mangas que dejaba ver su cuello y sus hombros además de no permitir casi nada a la imaginación, podría confundir a cualquiera, pero Akira estaba convencido de que en cuanto el amigo de su novio lo mirara a los ojos, sabría que el pelirrojo era un chico decente de 22 años y que no jugaría con el. La decencia e inocencia de su amigo siempre salían a la luz, sino por su comportamiento, si por su ingenuidad en cada uno de sus comentarios y eso nunca cambiaria.

—Espero que me tome en serio – suspiro una vez que llego a la puerta del departamento que compartía con Akira y tomo su pequeña chaqueta que solo le cubría lo suficiente, pero que dejaba ver su plano abdomen y su musculoso pecho, que aunque mostraba un hermoso cuerpo delgado, dejaba ver su buena condición física.

—Claro que te tomara en serio, ya conoces a Maki, el no tiene amigos que no sean serios, o acaso conoces a alguno que yo no? – pregunto desconfiado, era mas celoso de lo que aparentaba pero no se avergonzaba de ello.

—No, claro que no conozco a los amigos de tu viejo, quiero decir de tu novio, je, je...

—No lo llames viejo, todavía no cumple los 30.

—Ya lo se, pero estoy nervioso.

Su amigo lo acompaño hasta el restaurante donde había planeado verse con aquel desconocido, con el que Maki le hizo una cita gracias a Akira, pero el pelirrojo estaba nervioso, su ultimo novio no lo había tratado bien, y no quería enamorarse de alguien que no valiera la pena.

Se sentó en la mesa reservada para su encuentro y esperó sentado a que llegara el tal Rukawa, al parecer llego demasiado temprano así que no le molesto tener que esperar. Solo pidió un vaso de agua e intento beberlo, pero termino reflejándose en el sin evitar juzgarse a si mismo por su apariencia cada vez mas duramente, hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos relacionados con el agua y su pureza.

—Hola, Tu... eres Sakuragi Hanamichi – al verlo bien le parecio increíble que le permitieran entrar al restaurante donde se encontraban, ese pelirrojo estaba demasiado provocativo, ahora entendía por que todos a su alrededor lo miraban tan insistentemente, como preguntándose que tipo de "hombre" era el que lo esperaba en aquella mesa a mitad del lugar.

—Si – se levanto de inmediato y mirando al elegante hombre que se presentaba con una cara seria ante el, pregunto lo mismo – Y tu eres...?

—Rukawa Kaede – no podía creer lo que tenia ante sus ojos, estaba seguro de que Mitsui tenia que ver en esta broma que le estaban haciendo, pero Kaede no se iba a dejar engañar, era demasiado experimentado como para que su idiota amigo el bromista se pudiera vengar de el, solo por que ventilo una de sus infidelidades a su actual novio.

—No creas que llegaste tarde, es solo que yo no pude llegar a tiempo, perdona mi impuntualidad – Kaede alzo una ceja sorprendido con la confesión del joven pelirrojo que tenia enfrente – Llegar antes de lo acordado también se considera impuntualidad.

—Ya veo – rió de lado, conciente del nerviosismo del pelirrojo y convencido de que ese era su papel de la noche, estaba seguro de que aquel joven chico que tenia sentado castamente frente a el, fingía ser un jovencito decente, pues hasta podía verlo en su mirada, pero no creía nada.

—Eres casi como Sinichi te describió – mientras leían los menús, Hanamichi no pudo evitar un comentario que tampoco convenció a Rukawa de ser genuino.

—A si? – nuevamente alzo una ceja, analizando no solo cada comentario sino cada movimiento y palabra de su acompañante.

—Sip – le sonrió angelicalmente, algo le decía que era posible que Akira tuviera razón – Me dijo que eras muy serio, pero se nota que no eres malo – sonrió nervioso, en ocasiones hablaba de mas.

—Malo, intento no serlo, aunque hay ocasiones en las que no hay otro remedio – miro a Hanamichi de forma rara, como sonriendo pero esperando una respuesta que el pelirrojo no sabia que tenia que dar.

Se quedo callado, no sabia que decir, de que podría hablar con un ejecutivo de ventas, con un alto pero joven empresario, con alguien que fácilmente podía burlarse de su poco conocimiento en la vida y los negocios? Decidió esperar hasta que su pelinegro acompañante le volviera a dirigir la palabra.

—Ordenamos? – pregunto al ver que el pelirrojo frente a él no hablaba mas, este de inmediato asintió, por lo menos sabia que ordenar en un lugar como en el que se encontraban.

Rukawa estaba seguro de que Hanamichi era lo que había pensado en el momento en que entro al lugar tan pronto lo ubico entre los demás, le dieron ganas de reírse, estaba seguro de que Mitsui no se quedaría tranquilo después de lo que le había hecho, y como en una ocasión ya le había pasado con un anterior chico que precisamente su bromista amigo le presento, esta vez no seria igual, esta vez no resultaría sorprendido cuando su pareja nocturna le pidiera una cantidad exorbitante por sus servicios. Lo único que si le sorprendía era que Maki, su mejor amigo, el mas leal y sincero, lo hubiera traicionado de esta forma, definitivamente hablaría con el después.

La charla murió en segundos, Rukawa al creer saber a lo que su compañero se dedicaba no respondía mas que con monosílabos a sus preguntas, y hasta con mal humor, pero el pelirrojo no se rendía.

Hanamichi siguió intentando tener una verdadera conversación con su acompañante, no entendió en que momento la química que estaba seguro existió desde que se saludaron se esfumo, aunque comenzaba a desilusionarse un poco con el comportamiento de su compañero, que hasta parecía aburrido con su charla, tal vez hablar del planeta y la paz mundial no era tan interesante como creyó, tal vez era mucho mas interesante hablar de... sexo.

—Tienes pareja ahora? – pregunto y al fin Rukawa lo miro a los ojos aunque eso lo ponía nervioso.

—No, por eso estoy aquí – esas respuestas no le agradaban al pelirrojo, ya no sabia que estaba haciendo ahí, comenzaba a incomodarle la forma tan rara en que Rukawa lo trataba.

—No se que quieres decir, pero se supone que estamos aquí para conocernos y... – al ver que Rukawa dirigía su atención a su comida de nuevo, no pudo evitar entristecerse – No parece que desees conocerme...

—Oh no, en eso te equivocas, claro que quiero conocerte, y en mas de una forma – escuchaba lo que el pelirrojo le decía con atención pero al conocer las intenciones de aquel jovencito, le molestaba que se comportara tan decente cuando hacia lo que hacia para vivir.

—Por que hablas en clave, parece que quieres decirme algo, pero no lo haces, que pasa contigo? – su mirada analítica lo exasperaba, estaba cansado de ser juzgado por un tipo que parecía un zorro cazador.

—De verdad quieres saberlo? – se puso mas serio, ya no quería perder el tiempo.

—Si – con un poco de molestia le respondió, estaba seguro de que algo no andaba bien y quería saber que era.

—Vamonos de aquí – se levanto y llamo al mesero, si el pelirrojo quería saber el porque de sus respuestas o sus miradas, lo sabría tan pronto llegaran a su auto.

—Pero... – al ver que se levantaba de su asiento se alarmo un poco, pero también lo imito.

—Vamonos ahora – le dio su tarjeta de crédito para pagar la cuenta a la persona que los atendió y se dirigió a la puerta, sin olvidar firmar.

—Esta bien – salio detrás de el, resignado a terminar su cita de la peor manera, pero sin ganas de hacerlo.

No entendía que sucedía, ni el por que del trato de quien suponía ser su pareja por esa noche, se suponía que debían hablar para conocerse y para decidir si se gustaban o no, pero todo parecía tan desagradable que no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

Al ver que lo seguía desde muy lejos se detuvo unos segundos hasta que Hanamichi choco con su espalda, volteo a verlo, quería aclarar con el la situación pero al mirarlo a los ojos, le parecio que estaba siendo injusto y que estaba equivocado, esa mirada ingenua y de desconcierto que le dirigía expectante el pelirrojo le hacia dudar de su verdadera profesión, de sus verdaderas intenciones y deseó que no fuera verdad, el pelinegro deseó que nada de lo que pensaba fuera real, que la ilusión de un gran amor podía existir y justamente con el lindo pelirrojo que tenia enfrente, pero la seguridad de que se equivocaba no le permitió seguir dudando y lo tomo de la mano con fuerza solo para llevarlo hasta su auto.

Cuando llegaron hasta donde el auto del oji azul estaba estacionado, este de inmediato abrió la puerta del copiloto solo para meter a Hanamichi en el pequeño lugar y furioso consigo mismo lo empezó a besar, posándose completamente sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo deseoso de tomarlo ahí mismo.

Besaba su boca con violencia, sin su permiso y eso no le gusto, no era lo que esperaba así que lo empujo lejos de el, exigiendo un mejor trato con la mirada, admitía que no le desagradaba del todo el pelinegro oji azul, pero no sentía que estuviera haciendo lo correcto, no sentía que lo respetara.

—Por que me tratas así? – pregunto dolido, el pelinegro lo miro pero en respuesta solo obtuvo una sonrisa burlona.

—Perdón, creí que te gustaría – le dio un beso corto, mas blando y observo que la mirada del pelirrojo se suavizo, nuevamente dudo de sus acciones y hasta se arrepintió de besarlo casi a la fuerza – supongo que tendré que cambiar la táctica – y nuevamente ataco su cuello pero con suavidad, besando y lamiendo la parte mas sensible del chico bajo el.

—Que... haces? – pregunto en un gemido, ya no le desagradaba tanto como lo besaba, ni como le acariciaba el pecho, todo lo hacia con suavidad.

—Nada – le respondió sobre su pecho, introduciendo sus grandes manos bajo la camisa y posicionándose entre las piernas de su compañero.

—Esto no... – los besos de Rukawa le hacían ver todo borroso - Ah! – un frote contra su virilidad le hicieron casi gritar – Esto no es "nada"... Oh! – un apretón en la entrepierna nuevamente le hizo gemir de placer.

—No te gusta? – levanto la cabeza y al mirarlo le pareció que su actitud y su actuación era la mejor, podía ver la ternura reflejada en sus castañas orbes, e hipnotizado con su forma de ser, con mucha suavidad besó sus dulces labios lentamente, disfrutando de su calidez, de su sabor y de su respuesta, pues en esta ocasión Sakuragi correspondió a su beso y le permitió introducir su lengua con la cual jugo hasta que su aire se lo permitió.

—Ah... s-si, si me gusta, pero... – intentaba recuperar su aire, mientras Rukawa continuaba besando cada parte de su rostro y su pecho.

—Pero qué? – pregunto besando el abdomen y subiendo por su pecho, hasta tocar una de sus rosas bolitas con la lengua.

—Pero Ah!.. – abruptamente reacciono cubriendo el pezón que había sido mordido suavemente y le hablo con seriedad al culpable de su situación – Aquí no!...es incomodo – logro decir al fin, ese pelinegro lo había excitado y deseaba consumar su relación con el esa noche, estaba dispuesto a todo por conservarlo, porque algo le decía que, sí era así de apasionado al besarlo, tal vez seria igual al amarlo.

—Tienes razón – sonrió conciente de su situación, estaba muy excitado, pero quería esperar, hacer el amor con el pelirrojo debía ser muy agradable en una cama, aunque tendría que conformarse con tener sexo en su departamento, porque estaba seguro de que siendo quien era Sakuragi, de quien dudaba que se llamara así, no podría hacer algo mas – Iremos a mi departamento.

Se levanto de sobre el pelirrojo, lo invito a que se sentara y le cerró la puerta cortésmente, aunque no entendía que era lo que lo hacia actuar tan amablemente de repente con su pareja de esa noche. Se dirigió al asiento del piloto, solo para encender el auto y conducir tan rápido como le fue posible hasta que llego a su departamento, donde nuevamente tomó en sus brazos de forma casi desesperada al pelirrojo y lo llevo entre tropiezos hasta la comodidad de su habitación.

A Hanamichi le hubiera encantado que su anfitrión le mostrara su apartamento, pero estaba deseoso de lo que sucedería a continuación, lo deseaba en realidad, sentía que cometía un error al permitir lo que el pelinegro cara de zorro le hacia, porque era demasiado pronto, pero tenia algunos meses sin tener contacto físico sexual con alguien y los deseos de su cuerpo se confundieron con los de su alma.

En cuestión de segundos Kaede se despojo de su saco y corbata, era ordenado a la hora de desvestirse y por lo regular colgaba su ropa en el closet o la llevaba al cesto de la ropa sucia según fuera el caso, pero en esa ocasión solo deseaba desnudarse y desnudar al pelirrojo para tomarlo y satisfacer sus ansias de tener buen sexo, apasionado y desenfrenado.

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, solo supo que su apasionado amante ahora estaba sobre el, besando su boca como si no hubiera mañana, y que no deseaba despegar sus labios de quien poseía los suyos con desesperación.

Su pequeña y delgada camisa rápidamente cayo al suelo, así como sus calcetines, pero de su pantalón, solo el botón estaba abierto, parecía que su pareja deseaba deleitarse al ver poco a poco la piel descubierta, pues aunque seguía sobre el pelirrojo que solo podía responder a sus caricias, el oji azul continuaba besando su pecho y sus pequeñas bolitas rosadas.

Rukawa abrió el cierre de su pantalón al fin, feliz de poder ver su ropa interior y su miembro erguido en espera de atención, la cual complacido estaba dispuesto a darle.

Hanamichi continuo aceptando las caricias y besos que el hombre sobre su cuerpo le daba, ansioso de recibirlas pero temiendo que solo fuera una noche de pasión, la inseguridad le lleno la cabeza de dudas, deseaba hablar, expresar su preocupación, sus preguntas con respecto al futuro, pero al sentir que Rukawa comenzaba a besar su vientre, la cordura lo abandonó, sencillamente se dedico a sentir, por que realmente lo necesitaba, necesitaba ese calor y la atención de las manos que con tanto deseo, lo tocaban.

Estaba cerca, pero quería jugar, así que antes de tocar aquel hermoso miembro con su boca, subió nuevamente a besar los gruesos labios que emitían múltiples sonidos de satisfacción y necesidad. Satisfecho con la entrega total de su pareja por esa noche, continúo besando su cuello, sus hombros y sus pezones, pero al tocar la suave piel de su espalda no pudo dejar de besarla por completo. Lo tomo por la cintura aun recostado y lo volteó con facilidad, el pelirrojo terminó boca abajo gustoso de ser besado por completo, olvidando que donde su espalda perdía su nombre, un tatuaje muy sugestivo – por llamarlo de alguna manera – decoraba su piel, una figura que invitaba a algo mas que besar su cuerpo entero.

Beso sus hombros contento con el panorama, satisfecho con su fragancia, suave y masculina, y la agradable piel tersa al contacto, la cual no podía dejar de tocar con sus labios y sus manos. Hambriento de algo mas, continuo bajando con múltiples besos hasta la cintura donde una rara figura llamo su atención, después de verla y distinguir su forma ya no quiso ser amable y de un jalón le saco el entallado pantalón a su joven compañero, obteniendo una raro gemido de sorpresa, al cual no presto atención, solo se despojo a si mismo de cualquier prenda que aun vistiera su cuerpo y continuo excitando a Hanamichi, ciego de deseo.

El susto no le duro mucho, el pelirrojo estaba conciente de lo que pasaría y aunque tenia un poco de miedo, por el trato que el pelinegro le estaba dando, ya no podía hacer nada para quitárselo de encima, porque además, lo deseaba, deseaba lo que pasaría a continuación.

Escondió su cara en la almohada, Rukawa se estaba dando su tiempo para desnudarlo por completo, y sabia que ese tatuaje en su espalda además de ese pequeño calzoncillo eran demasiado sugestivos.

Kaede pasaba de una emoción a otra sin notarlo, jamás había tenido tantos sentimientos hacia una persona y menos hacia un desconocido que le inspiraba desconfianza, claro que su mente no le dejaba de repetir una y otra vez que nada era lo que parecía y que su compañero actuaba muy bien.

El calzoncillo que usaba Hanamichi era demasiado pequeño casi invisible, tanto que a Rukawa le estaba costando mucho sacarlo de su cuerpo, así que ya con desesperación y prisa, tomo las tiras que cubrían las estrechas caderas del pelirrojo con ambas manos y jalo en direcciones opuestas, rompiendo la fuerte tela, en un solo movimiento.

—AH! Que haces? – Hanamichi se asusto, no entendía que pasaba, por que Rukawa había roto su tanga y por que lo había hecho con tanta violencia.

—Shss, no pasa nada – nuevamente lo empujo mas contra la cama, y solo para tranquilizarlo le beso la nuca como si fuera su boca.

—Pero... – al sentir aquella humedad sobre su cuello gimió con los ojos cerrados, ese era uno de sus puntos mas sensibles y el pelinegro parecía haberlo adivinado – lo rompiste, y ahora que... mmh... que me pondré cuando me vista? – pregunto al mismo tiempo que miles de besos mojados llovían sobre su espalada bajando cada vez mas hasta donde esta perdía su nombre.

—Te comprare otro – entre besos y caricias disfrutaba del sabor y la calidez del pelirrojo sobre su cama.

Tomo el lubricante que nunca faltaba en un cajón de su buró a un lado de la cama y un condón, más que listo para penetrarlo, aunque antes sentía la obligación de prepararlo, debía hacerlo, pues no seria agradable para el joven que aceptaba sus caricias el ser tomado con violencia, eso lo sabia y de alguna manera deseaba que fuera agradable también para el.

Sintió que lentamente los dedos de su amante separaban sus nalgas con suavidad, acariciándolas con lentitud, le excitaba ese ritual, tanto, que levanto un poco sus caderas solo para darle mas espacio a su propia virilidad que ahora se erguía en espera de atención. Llevo sus manos hasta donde pulsaba su excitado miembro y lo masturbo un poco mientras sentía como los dedos de Rukawa hurgaban en su interior poco a poco, mordiendo la almohada solo para no gritar de excitación y placer.

En cuestión de segundos estuvo listo para recibirlo, aunque aun le faltaba poco para dilatarse por completo, pero a Rukawa le gustaba hacerlo así, entrar antes de que fuera posible, y así lo hizo, empujo la cabeza hinchada de su miembro solo un poco hasta estar dentro pero no por completo. El pelirrojo gimió en su almohada, y apretó con fuerza las sabanas que lo acogían, le había dolido, pero también se excitó mas, ahora sabía que esperar y estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo todo.

Permaneció unos segundos sosteniendo su cadera, y besando sus hombros, mientras intentaba quedarse quieto por un tiempo razonable, pero ya no podía mas así que nuevamente empujo su carne dentro del pequeño espacio que estaba dispuesto a recibirlo. Un gemido mas fuerte y el cuerpo tenso del pelirrojo fue lo que recibió con su ultima arremetida, pero ya estaba adentro, ahora solo tenia que controlarse un poco, esperar unos cuantos segundos para comenzar con ese delicioso vaivén que lo volvía loco.

El pelirrojo estaba excitado como nunca, no sabía si era porque estaba siendo tratado con cierta violencia, solo sabía que ese hombre lo estaba volviendo loco con sus besos en su nuca, en su cuello y en su espalda. Llevó una de sus manos a su propio sexo y comenzó a tocarse el mismo, esperando en cualquier momento un movimiento del miembro en su interior.

Salió lentamente y nuevamente volvió a entrar, dejo la violencia atrás, ahora lo hacia con placer y sin pensar, solo embestía al joven pelirrojo con deseo, intentando tocar aquel punto que lograra hacerlo gritar de placer, segundos después lo logró.

—Ah, Si, Ahí, Ah! – los gritos de placer y satisfacción que el pelirrojo expresó sin cohibirse le dieron mas placer a su sexo y su ego.

Continuo embistiendo con fuerza y profundidad ese cuerpo hermoso que se le entregaba por completo, mientras el chico bajo el se masturbaba tan rápido como podía.

Un minuto después, un increíble orgasmo estaba a punto de sucederles a los dos, el pelinegro se estaba vaciando como nunca en el interior del pelirrojo sin poder evitar gruñir debido a su liberación final.

El calor que emanaba Kaede sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo y las pulsaciones en su interior le hicieron gritar también la liberación de su cuerpo en un ultimo espasmo, expulsando su semilla en sus propias manos.

Descansaron en la misma posición por algunos segundos mas, hasta que el inevitable sueño los invadió.

Kaede separo su cuerpo del de Hanamichi y este instintivamente se acurruco en su pecho, esperaba ser acogido en los brazos del pelinegro pues sentía que después de aquella increíble experiencia, ya existía un lazo entre los dos que deseaba se hiciera mas fuerte.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar abrazarlo al sentir como las piernas y los brazos del pelirrojo lo rodeaban con candidez y una hermosa sonrisa, aunque con los ojos cerrados.

Se quedaron dormidos en segundos, jamás se habían cansado tanto, sus cuerpos estaban

exhaustos y no pudieron evitar caer en un sueño profundo y agradable.

A la mañana siguiente Kaede despertó debido a que el sol le dio en la cara, la roja cabeza de su invitado aun descansaba en su pecho, lo cual le hizo observarlo un segundo. Una calidez que nunca había sentido por nadie se instaló en su interior, le agradaba el pelirrojo, pero estaba convencido de que no era un chico decente, así que se obligo mentalmente a olvidarse de el y se levantó para ducharse.

No era muy tarde, pero ese día sábado tenia que trabajar, así que antes de terminar de vestirse dejo una cantidad bastante generosa sobre su buró de noche y le pareció que ya era hora de despertar al bello durmiente.

Dudó en la forma de hacerlo, podría simplemente mover su hombro o acariciar su rostro hasta que despertara, hasta que abriera sus lindos ojitos castaños, tal vez en ese momento sí le mostraría su verdadera personalidad, lo cual sinceramente no deseaba conocer, le agradaba mas ese pelirrojo infantil con el que cenó. Molesto consigo mismo, movió sin cuidado el cuerpo del pelirrojo y con voz firme le pidió que se levantara.

—Tengo que irme así que necesito que tu te vayas también – no pensaba dejarlo en su apartamento para que le robara algo.

—Que? – aun un poco adormilado pregunto el pelirrojo – Que hora es?

—Casi las 10 así que te sugiero que te duches si lo deseas y con respecto al calzoncillo que te prometí, tendrás que usar uno de los míos – le dio uno nuevo que tenia guardado y el pelirrojo se sonrojo, logro sentarse en la cama y tomo entre sus manos el bóxer blanco de algodón que su anfitrión le dio, recordó la noche anterior y si pudo sonrojarse mas.

—Ok – le parecio que le hablaba con muy poco tacto, pero lo entendía ya que tenia que trabajar.

—Si, pero rápido – Rukawa salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.

Se sentó a desayunar rápidamente, estaba nervioso, el pelirrojo aun no le daba la cuenta por sus servicios y eso lo hacia sentir un poco incomodo, solo esperaba tener la cantidad suficiente en su cartera en caso de que no fuera suficiente lo que había dejado en su buró.

El pelirrojo salió al fin de la habitación de Rukawa con su ropa puesta, caminaba muy gracioso, al parecer el calzoncillo que le dio era demasiado grueso y hacia que su ceñido pantalón no le cerrara del todo. Optó por amarrar su chaqueta sobre sus caderas, haciendo lucir extrañamente super sexy.

Cuando Rukawa lo vio salir de esa forma de su habitación entendió por que usaba tanga, seguramente de esa forma no estaba tan incomodo pero no se rió, ni le pidió que se vieran otra vez, aunque al verlo con el cabello húmedo y con la piel tan suave al tacto, deseó quedarse y hacerle el amor otra vez.

—Tomaste el dinero que deje sobre el buró?

—Cual buró, Cual dinero, de que hablas Kaede? – pregunto con total ingenuidad.

—Del dinero que te corresponde por tu servicio de anoche – le respondió exasperado y molesto por la forma tan familiar con la que lo había llamado.

—Dinero?

—Acaso no era suficiente?

—De que hablas? – el pelirrojo comenzaba a asustarse, no entendía de que hablaba el hombre con cara de zorro.

—Sé a lo que te dedicas y no tienes por que fingir – despectivo lo tomó del brazo y casi a la fuerza lo llevó a su habitación donde le señaló una fuerte cantidad – Es tuyo, tómalo.

—Que, Por que?

—Maldita sea! Deja de fingir! – le gritó furioso.

—No, no sé a que te refieres, no entiendo que quieres decir! – con sus ojos brillosos, le pidió que le explicara la situación, no podía entender por que lo trataba así, hacia unas horas habían hecho el amor y ahora lo trataba como si fuera un...

—Es tu pago por lo que hicimos anoche – le aclaró con frialdad.

—QUE! – se asustó con su respuesta, no podía ser verdad lo que le estaba diciendo, pero si el mismo llego a pensar que era el amor de su vida.

—Tómalo! – Kaede tomo su mano y le puso el dinero en la palma –Y largate ya que tengo prisa! – le hablo muy molesto, aunque al ver el rostro compungido del pelirrojo no pudo dejar sentirse mal.

—NO! – se soltó de rukawa y le lanzo el dinero al pecho, había entendido por fin lo que el maldito zorro quiso decir – Te equivocaste conmigo! – su voz se quebró al gritar, jamás lo habían ofendido así – Yo no soy lo que crees! – deseaba quedarse un momento mas y hacerle entender que estaba equivocado, pero su mirada decía que no le creería ni una palabra.

—Claro que lo eres, de otra forma no te vestirías como lo haces – le reprocho con una inseguridad bien disfrazada de lo contrario.

—No es cierto! – se alejó un poco, la forma en que Rukawa le hablaba lo lastimaba profundamente.

—Si, eres un maldito prostituto! – al terminar su oración su rostro fue golpeado con fuerza por la mano del pelirrojo.

—No es cierto! – apretó los puños, estaba sorprendido pero también molesto – Yo me acosté contigo por que pensé que eras... – no podía terminar su oración, no después de la forma en la que lo humilló – Supongo que yo también me equivoqué – bajo la cabeza, no pudo evitar derramar dos gruesas lagrimas al despedirse pero decidió hacerlo lo mas pronto posible – Adiós – ya no podía estar un segundo mas con el imbécil que sí lo había confundido por algo que no era.

—Adiós – dijo en un susurro Rukawa, quien aun no entendía lo que acababa de pasar. Acaso realmente se había equivocado?

Hanamichi azotó la puerta con fuerza, no tomo el elevador y mientras bajaba las escaleras desde el cuarto piso maldecía una y otra vez al mundo entero, empezando por el horrible tipo con el que se acostó, terminando con su amigo el cual prácticamente lo obligo a vestirse como algo que no era.

Llego a su casa muy molesto y se echó a su cama a descargar su humillación derramando todas las lagrimas de impotencia y desilusión que tenía dentro, hasta que se sintió mejor y se quedó dormido.

Su amigo lo encontró dormido, había pasado la noche con su novio, pero cuando Akira le pidió a que llamara a Rukawa para que le contara lo sucedido se dirigió de inmediato al departamento que compartía con el pelirrojo, al saber lo que realmente había pasado entre los dos.

Ya era muy tarde, tal vez las 8 de la noche así que, lo despertó sutilmente.

—Hana... Hana-chan despierta – le decía suavemente hasta que el pelirrojo se movió.

—Déjame solo, no quiero hablar con nadie – le dijo somnoliento y molesto.

—Pero tenemos que hacer algo.

—Algo de que?

—Para que ese tipo se disculpe contigo!

—Ya sabes lo que sucedió? – levanto la cara.

—Si, Sinichi me lo dijo, Rukawa lo llamó cuando te fuiste de su casa y el no me quiso decir nada hasta que yo le pedí que llamara a su amigo para que nos dijera lo que había sucedido entre ustedes.

—Te dijo que me humilló? – molesto preguntó.

—Y también que le diste una bofetada.

—Se la merecía!

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero tu mereces una disculpa y publica, así que arreglamos entre Maki y Yo que ustedes se vieran nuevamente, el próximo sábado en...

—Que, estas loco, No, yo no quiero volver a ver a ese Idiota cara de zorro!

—Zorro, ja, ja, ja, sabía que le encontrarías un buen apodo pero no creí que tan rápido.

—Mmmhh... – gruñó molesto con su amigo.

—Lo hicieron?

—Que cosa?

—El amor, tontito – pregunto sin pena.

—No, no hicimos el amor, tuvimos sexo y eso fue todo – el mal humor no se le quitaba.

—Eso significa que si hubo química entre ustedes cierto? – una sonrisa picara asomó a su rostro.

—No, solo hubo penetración, nada de química, nada de romance, nada significativo que me haga desear ver a ese maldito zorro una vez mas en mi vida! – con los puños cerrados le grito a su amigo muy resentido aún.

—Ya veo, pero bueno... es que... El esta muy arrepentido – eso era verdad.

—Quien? Maki, puedes decirle que lo perdono, pero que lo compadezco por tener amigos tan imbéciles! – se recostó sobre su almohada dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

—No, bueno, el también, pero Rukawa en realidad quiere disculparse contigo... de verdad – Hanamichi lo miró nuevamente.

—Pues no me interesan sus disculpas, y si puedes, dile que se las meta por donde mejor le quepan y que a mi me deje en paz!

—Vaya... si que estas molesto... pero por eso mismo creo que debes exigirle una disculpa.

—Tu eres quien debería disculparse conmigo, seguramente por la forma en la que me obligaste a vestir fue que me trató de esa forma.

—También pudo ser por que una vez le hicieron una broma en la que el tipo con el que se acostó resulto ser un verdadero chico de la vida fácil y cuando el le pidió su pago pues le dolió mucho y al verte tan lindo y agradable como eres, pues creyó que era otra broma.

—Hablas en serio, de verdad le pasó algo tan feo? – su corazón se contrajo, sintió pena por el zorro y entendió su comportamiento.

—Si, y desde entonces ya no confía en nadie, por eso le pedí a Maki que les concertara una cita, por que yo sabía que solo en alguien como tú, el podía volver a confiar... aunque tal vez si me equivoque con el atuendo... – se sentó a su lado – por favor perdóname por obligarte a vestirte así – era sincero – pero es que yo solo quería que te vieras super sexy – le explicó disculpándose con la mirada.

—Tonto Akira – Hanamichi suspiró y segundos después sonrió, después de todo no se la paso tan mal con el zorro – Me rompió la tanga, la que me diste para ponerme este pantalón.

—Que cosa?... ja, ja, seguramente estaba desesperado por tenerte.

—Je, je, si, tal vez tengas razón, pero no se...

—Te prometo que si te vuele a ofender de alguna manera, yo mismo le diré a Maki que le de una verdadera paliza.

—Ja, ja, si seguramente tu viejo podrá darle una buena de mi parte je, je...

—Aceptas?

—Bueno... ok, pero donde? – no estaba muy convencido, pero quería una disculpa.

—En la fiesta de disfraces que dará Fujima, hablando de eso, Ya tengo tu disfraz!

—No me digas...

Pasaron todo el día charlando de lo sucedido, Hanamichi tenia que desahogarse y lo hizo con su buen amigo, dándole todos los detalles.

Llego rápidamente el sábado y nuevamente muy inseguro el pelirrojo se miró en el espejo. Ese disfraz no le gustaba mucho.

Usaba un pantalón negro de terciopelo, con un pañuelo largo de seda negro amarrado a la cintura, además de una camisa blanca de pirata, abierta del pecho, mostrando sus hermosos y bien formados pectorales. Usaba botas negras hasta las rodillas y una clase de espada de utilería en un cinturoncillo que colgaba de su cadera a un lado de su pierna derecha.

—Preferiría vestirme de Joker – miró a su amigo inconforme.

—No, ese me queda mejor a mi – le dijo Akira y de inmediato se mostró ante el pelirrojo, muy sonriente.

—Si, tienes razón, pero esta vez me llevaré una chaqueta muy larga y grande – de inmediato se la puso y se cubrió casi por completo.

—Rayos Hanamichi, se supone que debes verte bien, y no cubrir tus atributos – le reclamo Akira.

—Me quitare la gabardina cuando lleguemos, ya déjame en paz! – le dijo gruñendo como niño que no quiere usar algo que no le gusta mucho.

Akira acepto y llegaron juntos a la mansión de su amigo el mas rico, el cual les dio la bienvenida de inmediato. Se habían conocido en la universidad, y desde entonces eran buenos amigos.

Akira de inmediato se unió a sus demás amigos, Hanamichi se quedo en la barra donde servían los tragos, no veía a casi nadie conocido, Akira y Fujima eran un año mas grande que el, por esa razón no encontraba a sus amigos de la universidad, aunque si invitó a Youhei.

—Por que siempre te vistes tan provocativamente? – una voz oscura le pregunto y de inmediato volteó a ver si era quien creyó.

—Que? – lo observó intentando reconocerlo pero le pareció un poco difícil.

—Hola! – le miró por un segundo mostrándole las marcas negras de maquillaje en sus ojos y boca, por sobre el maquillaje blanco que cubría su cara totalmente.

—Quien se supone que eres? – preguntó sin reconocerlo del todo.

—El cuervo – abrió los brazos y su corta chaqueta negra de cuero lo hizo lucir como uno al inclinarse un poco, con las piernas juntas.

—Quiero decir, Quien eres?

—El cuervo, Torpe – le respondió exasperado.

—Ya sé de que estas disfrazado pero quien eres?

—Rukawa Kaede – se sintió un poco apenado.

—Eso creí... es cierto que te quieres disculpar? – le preguntó pensativo, olvidando su molestia.

—Si pero... vamos a otro lugar quieres? – le dio la mano y el pirata pelirrojo ahora sin gabardina, acepto salir con el afuera.

Salieron hasta el patio frontal, donde la música no se escuchaba tan fuerte.

—Empieza – dijo el pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados, esperaba esa disculpa rápido.

—Perdón – dijo Kaede, Hanamichi esperó a que dijera algo mas pero este se quedó callado mirándolo como esperando algo de él pelirrojo.

—Eso es todo? – preguntó molesto e incrédulo, esperaba mas de ese zorro irrespetuoso.

—Lo siento, no sé que mas decirte, me equivoqué y lo admito, por eso... te pido perdón y... – no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo pero sabia que se arrepentiría si no se lo pedía.

—Y... que? – lo miró curioso, no esperaba lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

—Otra oportunidad.

—Para que?

—Para empezar – con las manos en los bolsillos y totalmente arrepentido de su comportamiento hacia una semana, esperaba que se la diera.

El pelirrojo solo suspiro, no sabía que hacer, le gustaba el pelinegro pero aun se sentía ofendido.

—Prometo jamás juzgarte y... quererte mucho – se sintió como un niño Idiota pero estaba siendo sincero, durante la semana tuvo mucho que pensar y al repasar su cita entera una y otra vez, apreció al buen chico que quería algo serio con el desde el principio.

—Quererme mucho? – pregunto incrédulo el pelirrojo, jamás le habían dicho algo tan tierno en toda su vida

—Si, yo he deseado tener una relación estable desde hace mucho tiempo y creo que tu y yo tenemos mucha química, es decir, estoy seguro de que nos podemos llevar bien.

—Mmm, por que no me dejas pensarlo?

—Claro pero, solo quiero que sepas que – se acerco al pelirrojo y le tomo un mano con delicadeza – Me gustas mucho y – le acaricio la mejilla a lo que el pelirrojo solo pudo cerrar los ojos sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió – Me encantaría ser parte de tu vida.

—Suena bien – sonrió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero decidió ser sincero consigo mismo – Tu también me gustas.

—Que bien, entonces que dices? – sonrió el pelinegro, sin soltar la mano de Hanamichi.

—Esta bien – acepto mas sonrojado todavía, se sentía como niño de Kinder.

Ambos sonrieron. Kaede nuevamente se sintió atraído al pelirrojo, el magnetismo que sentía al verlo era real, y sin poderlo evitar, sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso. Al notarlo Kaede no pudo evitar abrazar con fuerza al pelirrojo y besarlo con algo mas que ternura, segundos después, se separo abruptamente de Hanamichi dejándolo con la miel en los labios y los ojitos cerrados.

—Perdón, se que no quieres ir rápido, pero no pude evitarlo – Rukawa no se dio cuenta de que Hanamichi le correspondió el beso y el gesto de desilusión le hicieron disculparse de nuevo – De verdad, te prometo que no volverá a pasar, Yo realmente te respeto y creo que tienes derecho a decidir...

—Dices que ya no volverás a besarme? – pregunto con un tierno puchero, a lo que Kaede alzo una ceja intentando entender su comportamiento.

—Bueno, no exactamente pero...

—Vamos adentro, tengo frío y creo que me pintaste los labios de negro – propuso alegre.

—Si, lo siento – saco su pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Hanamichi, e inmediatamente después se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros al pelirrojo.

Eso fue todo lo que Hanamichi necesitó para convencerse de darle otra oportunidad al pelinegro, porque verdaderamente le pareció que valía la pena.

Entraron a la casa y siguieron charlando, hasta que la fiesta terminó, por lo que decidieron ir nuevamente al departamento de Kaede para continuar con su verdadera primera cita.

FIN.

N/A: Hola, aunque no lo crean pensaba terminar este fic para mi cumple (el pasado 25 de Noviembre), pero no pude hasta hoy, espero que a alguien le haya gustado. Se aceptan como siempre, todo tipo de criticas .


End file.
